The present invention relates to decorative elements that can be used to create a face or other decoration on a pumpkin or snowman or like base. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and a method for removably attaching decorative elements on a pumpkin or snowman or the like.
Snowmen and pumpkins are examples of objects that are displayed to celebrate or identify a certain season or holiday. Snowmen are part of the tradition and fun of celebrating the winter season. Pumpkins are decorated to celebrate the Halloween holiday. Over the years, the tradition has grown to include decorating other objects in addition to pumpkins and snowmen. For example, Styrofoam forms have been used instead of snow to make snowmen for indoor use in seasonal displays.
The display of decorated pumpkins is part of the tradition and fun of Halloween. Originally, pumpkins were decorated by cleaning out the soft pulp on the inside, and carving openings representing at least eyes, nose, and mouth. A similar tradition exists in making snowmen during the winter season, wherein a face is often made using decorative elements, for example, a nose of coal and a carrot nose. In modern times, snowmen are often made of Styrofoam or other artificial materials, and kits of decorative elements are provided as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,841,019; 4,322,004; and Des. 267,210.
The traditional method of decorating a pumpkin is a messy process involving the inconvenience of cleaning out the pumpkin seeds and the soft pulp and allowing for individualizing of the face. This method allows little margin for error, for example, changing of the position of carved features after they are made. For example, if an eye or mouth is placed at a location that is undesirable, it cannot be changed in position. Thus, kits are available which allow for placement and rearrangement of the facial elements, such as one example shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,833. Kits have also evolved to include other decorative elements such as hats, jewelry, and other fanciful objects.
A limitation of the existing decorative elements for decorating pierceable objects is that insertion and removal of the decorative elements can be difficult. For example, when elements such as ears are attached to a pumpkin, a pin-type element is attached to a decorative body and inserted into the pumpkin. When the pin is inserted into the pumpkin or other like base, the pin becomes engaged in the soft pulpy material of the pumpkin. The fit between the pin and the pumpkin can create a suction or sticking, which makes it difficult to remove the pin from the pumpkin. Furthermore, decorations, made from soft material or paper or other similar material, are removed by pulling on the pin, thereby disengaging it from the pumpkin.
One disadvantage of using a pin or other like object in attaching a decorative element to a pierceable object such as a pumpkin or snowman is that the pin is hard to grasp, which makes removal difficult. Another disadvantage is that the decorative elements can become separated from the pin by shear forces created between the decorative element and pin due to the suction or sticking force created by the pin in the soft pumpkin. Thus, there exists a need for decorative elements that are easily attached and removed, while reducing the likelihood that a decorative body will separate from a insertion device during insertion and removal and also making the removal easier so that the effect of the suction at the interface between the insertion device and pierceable object is reduced.
A decorative element for a pierceable object comprising a decorative body defining an interior chamber, an insertion device having first and second ends, the first end including a grasping section received by the chamber, the grasping section further including a reduced diameter portion defining a grasping portion adjacent to the first end, the second end having distal and proximal sections, the second end having a taper from the distal section to the proximal section, the proximal section located adjacent to the grasping section of the first end of the insertion device.
A method for decorating a pierceable object comprising grasping a decorative element having a decorative body defining an interior chamber and an insertion device, the insertion device having first and second ends, the first end including a grasping section received by the chamber, the grasping section further including a reduced diameter portion defining a grasping portion adjacent to the first end, the second end having distal and proximal sections, the second end having a taper from the distal to the proximal section, the proximal section located adjacent to the grasping section of the first end of the insertion device, inserting the second end of the insertion device into a pierceable body, grasping the decorative element by the grasping portion, and removing the second end of the insertion device from the pierceable body.